Winnie the Pooh goes to China
by sassymouse
Summary: Winnie the Pooh and the gang go to China with Christopher Robin and his family on vacation. Pooh meets Po and they discover they might be related, Piglet and Rabbit are reunited with their families, Eeyore learns how to make noodles, Roo makes friends with two bullies and Kanga gets worried, Owl and Shifu have a competition and Tigger falls in love with Tigress.


Pooh, Piglet, Tigger and the rest of the Hundred Acre Wood gang were standing under the large oak tree on the tallest hill. They were waiting for Christopher Robin. He said he had some news for them. He arrived eventually. He looked really excited. "What are you so happy about, Christopher?" Pooh asked.

"It's just that I'm going away for a while, on a vacation," The boy started.

"What's a vacihooshun?" Tigger asked. Christopher Robin chuckled.

"No, a vacation. It's when you go away to a different place for a while to have different kinds of fun," Christopher Robin explained to the bouncy tiger.

"So, where are you going on vacation?" Piglet asked.

"I'm going to China with my mom and dad," He said.

"Where's China?" Rabbit asked.

"It's very far away, in another country. We'll have to fly there, He replied.

"But you don't have wings," Owl pointed out.

"No, we're flying in a plane. It's a big metal bird-like thing that carries people inside it," Christopher Robin told his friends.

"Ooooohhhh," The stuffed animals chorused.

"But, anyway. I was wondering if you guys would like to come with me?" the boy asked.

"YES!" Everyone yelled with joy.

"When do we leave?" Rabbit asked.

"In one week," Christopher Robin answered.

"I'm so excited," Eeyore said, though he didn't sound like he meant it because of his deep gloomy voice.

"Everyone pack your things for the trip. I've got to pack too, so I'd better go home, now. Bye, guys!" Christopher Robin called over his shoulder as he ran back to his house. The rest of the animals did what Christopher Robin said and started packing. Eeyore packed everything he had: a pile of sticks to build his house. Owl packed a truckload of books, Kanga packed her cookery books, while Roo packed his toys, Rabbit packed his gardening tools, Tigger packed lots of random things: A basketball, a jack-in-the-box, a toy train, an old tire, a rake, some old records, a pen, a bowl of fruit and a potted plant, Piglet packed his pillows and a tin of haycorns and Pooh packed, you guessed it, lots and lots of honey pots. After a long afternoon of packing Pooh collapsed on his bed a drifted to sleep…

***One week later***

Pooh woke up early and as soon as he realised what day it was, he leapt out of bed, got dressed into his usual red shirt, grabbed his suitcase and ran out of the door towards the old oak tree where he was supposed to wait for Christopher Robin and the others. All of the other stuffed animals finally arrived but Christopher Robin didn't. They were just starting to get worried when they saw the boy rushing towards them. He paused for breath when he reached them. "I see you're ready, everyone," he panted. Everyone nodded enthusiastically. "Follow me everyone!" Christopher Robin led them through the woods until they reached Christopher Robins house.

"Christopher? Have you got your toys yet?" His mother called.

"Yes, mom!" Christopher Robin called back.

"Come on, we're leaving now!" His dad yelled.

"Okay, I'm coming!" The boy shouted back. They headed to the airport Pooh and the other stuffed animals were put on a conveyer belt and carried on a cart and loaded into the plane. They had no idea where Christopher Robin was, but they knew he was okay. After a while, the plane took off and they were officially on their way to China. The animals fell asleep during the ride…

When the animals woke up, the suitcases of the many people on the plane were being unloaded. They were unloaded too, and were found by Christopher Robin. They were taken to a building that Christopher Robin called a 'hotel'. Christopher Robin took them to a small room decorated with strange lanterns and pictures of dragons (which piglet was frightened of at first). Christopher Robin placed his things around the room. "We'll go exploring later. First, I'm going to see if mom and dad need any help," Christopher Robin said. He left the animals in the room to relax. Little did they know that this would be a great adventure for all of them…

(**We will see some of the Kung Fu Panda characters in the next chapter!)**


End file.
